Yellow Handkerchiek
by TealEye
Summary: He was finally coming home. But did she want him back?
1. Chapter 1

Natsu Dragneel hated the bus. Always noisy, crowded, and hot. But this time, he was nervous. And happy.

He was finally coming home.

"Um, sir? You ok there?" A women asked, looking at the pale and sweating man.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just...nervous." He said while tapping his foot.

"Oh? And why is that?" She asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I'm coming home from prison." He said, sounding ashamed.

"What did you do?" A man asked, joining the conversation.

"Let's just say I beat someone up very badly." He said, thinking back to his fight with Sting Eucliffe.

"Huh. You don't look very old, son." Another guy said. Now everyone seemed to be looking at him, joining in on the conversation.

"How old are you?" A you women asked.

"Twenty two." He said.

"Its a sham someone as young as you got in the place you're in now." A businessman said, shaking his head.

"So, where you from?" The first woman asked.

"Magnolia." Natsu said, think about his beloved home town.

"Ah, I love that town. Nice place. Why you goin there?"

"Well, you see…" Natsu said, looking down.

"I have a wife there. And a two year old daughter." He said, playing with his hands.

"How nice! What are their names?" She asked, looking a little happy.

"Lucy. Lucy and Nashi Dragneel." He said, his voice breaking at the name of his daughter.

"I wasn't there when she was born. Lucy and I lost contact as soon as I went to prison. She didn't send letters even though I did. The last one I sent said: I'm coming home. If you still want me, put a yellow handkerchief on the oak tree in the front of our house. If you don't, then put nothing.

"Well, surely she'd take you back!" The businessman said, looking determined.

"Well, I'm not sure if she will. She might of already have another man." A woman said.

"Look! We're in town!" A man said.

"Mr. Dragneel, which one is your house?"

"Third one on the left on Strawberry St." He said, nervously looking out the window.

Strawberry St. was a bus stop road.

"One more block to go." Natsu said, remembering his town.

Natsu closed his eyes as he saw his house. He felt the bus stop, and people gasped.

Slowly, he opened his onyx eyes, to see the big oak tree in the front of his house covered in yellow handkerchiefs from the top to the bottom.

* * *

**I read this story a long time ago, but I just can't remember. Oh well. So how was it? I really like doing one shots like these :) Hope you liked it!**

**-TealEye**


	2. I'm Home

**Since a couple of you guys wanted a new chapter and I have spare time, here it is: another chappy! It might be shorter than the first part, of it might be longer. I have no idea. Anyway…thanks reviewers!**

**Disclaimer~ I do not own Fairy Tail.**

* * *

Natsu couldn't believe it. Then again, his wife always surprised him.

"Well? Are you going?" The woman asked, smiling at him.

Natsu ran off the bus, his heart pounding. He stopped at his doorstep, hand raising slowly to ring the doorbell.

He glanced back at the bus that was starting to move away. Everyone was smiling at him, a couple of people were giving him a thumbs up.

Finally, the bus was out of sight, and Natsu turned back to the white door.

He rang the bell.

"Coming!" His wife said. His heart broke at the sound of her voice. God, he missed her so much.

The door opened, revealing a smiling petite blonde woman with chocolate brown eyes. She was wearing a blue blouse and skinny jeans, her silky hair down, just past her shoulders. She hadn't changed: She still had her small waist.

Natsu forgot how tall he was next to her: He seemed to tower over her. Luce was so small next to him: It brought out a huge urge to protect her.

Lucy looked up. As soon as she met his eyes, her hands flew to her mouth. Tears started forming in her eyes.

"Hey, Luce." He said, breaking into a huge smile.

"I'm home."

At those last two words, she flung herself at him. She started sobbing into his chest, her arms around his waist. They seemed to stay like that forever: Her hugging him, while he wrapped his strong arms around her.

Finally, she pulled away.

"Did you see the tree?" She asked, laughing and sniffing.

"It was kinda hard to miss." He said, laughing.

"Mama!" A high pitched voice said inside.

Natsu's eyes widened, and so did Lucy's.

"Is that…" Natsu said, staring at Lucy when she turned to him.

"Mr. Dragneel. Would you like to see your daughter, Nashi?" Lucy asked, smiling and taking his hand.

She led him through to kitchen, to see a beautiful two year old girl with pink hair, sitting in a high chair.

She had Lucy's eyes: maybe they were lighter. But she had his hair.

The little girl...no, _his_ little girl was staring at him with intelligent eyes.

Lucy walked over to her and picked her up.

"Nashi, remember your daddy?" Lucy cooed at the little girl.

"Daddy?" Nahsi questioned.

Without warning, Lucy handed him his daughter. She was light and warm. Her eyes are mesmerizing. Her skin was pale like his wife's, her hair unique.

"Hey there." He choked out. The small girl smiled.

"Daddy!" She said. Nashi had beautiful white teeth, perfect and straight.

"Yeah, I'm your daddy." He said, smiling. Lucy came up. Natsu wrapped her in his arms too.

"I'm home."

* * *

**I think I kinda failed...oh well, its not the first time. Anywho, hope you enjoyed it!**

**-TealEye**


End file.
